The popularity of electronic communications devices continues to increase worldwide as such devices become more powerful and less expensive. Today, it is not uncommon for a single portable device to provide multiple services to a user, including voice calling, text messages, email, internet access, instant messaging, multimedia content presentation, visual voicemail, and nearly any other function that may at one time have been restricted to a desktop computer, a television, or a landline telephone. However, some aspects of electronic communications have not progressed as quickly as others. When sending a text communication from one communications device to another, a sender typically receives no notification of whether the communication was received or read, or when a reply may be expected. Some systems allow for a “return receipt” that notifies the sender that a message has been read, while others allow a recipient to set up an auto-reply message that notifies a sender that the recipient is out of the office or provides some other information. However, a sender will not receive any notice of when a recipient may be able to reply to the sender or how long it may take for a recipient to read the communication. What is needed in the art are systems and methods for providing more granular feedback to a sender of text communications regarding the details of receipt of and reply to the text communications by the recipient.